


Newcomer

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [6]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Captured Hogan, Exhausted hogan, Exhaustion, Hurt Hogan, Irritated Klink, New prisoner, Parachute, Plane Crash, Worried Prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan's plane takes a hit and he's wounded. He orders his men to jump and he follows soon after. The only problem is he's captured once he lands and he's tortured for information (that he doesn't have) for a month. Since they aren't getting any information from him, the German's decide to take him to a prison camp with a fierce leader.. Stalag 13. They know this pilot won't stand a chance against Klink and his camp with no escapes.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:   
“There’s too many of them sir!” Davis called out from the back of the plane as my men tried to get rid of some of the German planes that surrounded us. 

“Go, go!” I yelled as I tried to dodge a plane that came too close for comfort, “Everybody out!” 

An explosion rocked the plane before any of my men could jump. There was a hole in my side of the plane and I now had a piece of what used to be the wall stuck in my side. 

“Are you alright sir?” Maron asked as they scrambled to get their parachutes on. 

I held my side with one hand and waved him off with my other hand that wasn’t covered in blood. 

“Let me know when everyone’s out!” I ordered since I couldn’t look back to see what was going on behind me because I had to concentrate on what’s in front of me. 

“Just me and you sir!” Platt yelled back. 

“Jump Platt!” I exclaimed, wanting my men to be out of this plane before I go. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“Yes! I’ll see you down there!” I told him as I reached down to grab my parachute, “Now go!” 

“I’m going!” he yelled before he jumped out. 

I glanced behind me to make sure the plane was empty before abandoning my seat. I struggled with the pain in my side as well as the bouncing plane to get my chute on. Once it was on, I wasted no time getting out of that damn plane. 

I landed on the ground hard and fast. The pain in my side was now getting worse but I have to live with it. The sun is setting and I have to find my men. There’s no time to cry about a boo boo. 

I unbuckled my chute and was about to climb out of it when I heard a gun cocking behind me. 

“Don’t move!” a man with a German accent ordered as he pressed the gun to the base of my neck. 

Crap.

\-----1 Month Later-----  
Hogan’s POV:   
“Report! Report!” I heard a man yell from outside the truck I was shoved into hours ago. 

“Report? What report?” I thought to myself as the truck was stopped and I was shoved out. 

“Who is this?” the same man who wanted a report asked. 

“New prisoner,” the guard to my right answered as he roughly pulled me to his feet. 

“Very well,” the man said, “Schultz! All prisoners accounted for?” 

“Yes Kommandant!” another man yelled. 

“Good! Dismissed!” the man in front of me yelled, “Follow me.” 

Prisoner? I go from being a decorated pilot and colonel to being a prisoner in a German prison camp? Damn, my life went downhill fast. 

Kinch’s POV:  
“Report! Report!” Klink ordered as he walked towards us before he noticed the truck enter the camp. 

“Who is that?” Carter asked. 

“Burkhalter isn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow,” I said as we waited to see who was in the truck, “I don’t know who that is.” 

Our question was answered as soon as I stopped talking. The guards in the back of the truck shoved a man out and onto the ground. They pulled him to his feet and he didn’t look good. He had shaggy brown hair and a beard to match. He was slouching in their grasp and holding onto his side. Must be an injury he got from his marvelous stay with the Germans. 

We looked on as Klink exchanged words with the guards holding the new prisoner before he dismissed us and brought them into his officer. 

We ran into the barracks as soon as we were dismissed so we could get the coffee pot hooked up and ready to go. 

“Colonel Robert E. Hogan,” Klink began as the guards walked him into Klink’s office, “Welcome to Stalag 13.” 

“He’s a Colonel?” Newkirk asked. 

“That means he’s our new commanding officer,” LeBeau said. 

“How did we capture him?” Klink asked, “I didn’t hear any word of an American prisoner being captured in the last few days.” 

“That’s because he wasn’t captured a few days ago sir. We caught him a month ago,” the Gespato man answered. 

“A month ago!” I exclaimed, “Why were they holding onto him for so long?” 

“Why did you keep him that long?” Klink asked. 

“We were told that this man has secrets about the new plane designs. There’s rumors that these designs could shorten the war,” the guard explained, “We tried everything we could to get it out of him but he wouldn’t talk.” 

“Why bring him here?” Klink asked. 

“Our boss would like to see if you can get any information from him,” the guard answered. 

“Me? Why me?” Klink asked. 

“Yeah. Why Klink?” Carter asked. 

“There’s no way he will get anything out of Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk said. 

“Shh,” I whispered as I tried to catch the reason why they chose Klink for this task. 

“You run a prison camp with no escapes. You obviously have some type of discipline act that’s working,” the guard explained, “We have to get going now. Can you sign these papers so we can be on our way?” 

“Of course,” Klink said as we heard him scramble for a pen. 

The guards left and Klink tried to get some information out of Hogan but failed. He just sighed and ordered Schultz to take the new prisoner to see the medic and then to his barracks. 

Schultz’s POV:   
“Right this way,” I said to the new prisoner as he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door. 

“Thanks,” he muttered as I held the door open for him. 

I pointed to the medics barracks before we began to walk across the camp. We didn’t get far though because he asked to just go to his barracks and get some sleep. I felt bad for him and saw how much he needed sleep so I started to show him to his barracks instead. I couldn’t help but take in this boy’s appearance as we walked silently to the building. 

He looks so exhausted and in need of a lot of sleep. He needs a lot more than sleep though. He needs some good food, new clothes, and a good warm shower. I’m glad we can provide those things for him, even if they aren’t of great quality. I feel bad for this boy in front of me and I just hope the other boys take it easy on him for a while. 

“Your room is over here Colonel Hogan,” I told him as we entered the barracks. 

He silently made his way to his room and shut the door. 

“Who is he Schultz?” Newkirk asked as soon as Hogan was out of the room. 

“His name is Colonel Robert Hogan and he is your new commanding officer,” I explained, “He’s been through a lot boys so please take it easy on him.” 

“We will Schultz, thanks,” Kinch reassured me before I left. 

\-----An Hour Later-----  
Kinch’s POV:   
We were enjoying a peaceful card game when Klink stormed into the barracks and headed towards Hogan’s room. 

“He’s sleeping sir!” I called out, trying to keep him from waking the new prisoner. 

“Not anymore,” Newkirk sighed as Klink ignored us and entered Hogan’s room. 

“You were supposed to see the medic when I dismissed you!” Klink yelled once he woke Hogan up. 

“I will, I just wanted some sleep first,” Hogan sighed as Klink ordered Hogan to his feet and out the door. 

“From now on, you will do what I say when I say it Colonel Hogan,” Klink ordered as we watched them walk towards the door, “I want my prisoners as healthy as possible.” 

“I didn’t know you cared so much Klink,” Hogan said as he stopped in front of the door, “You know, you should’ve joined our side since you have such a big heart.” 

“Move!” Klink demanded as he opened the door and pushed Hogan out. 

“He hasn’t even been here for an entire day and he’s already pushing Klink’s buttons,” LeBeau said once they left. 

“I know,” I said, “I like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a oneshot. I don't have any ideas or plans to make this into a series. However, I will make it into a series IF I have any continuation ideas. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of it down below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
